Several disorders exist that can cause the simple act of walking to be painful and difficult for dogs suffering these disorders. Wobblers Syndrome, arthritis, and hip dysplasia are examples of such disorders.
Wobblers Syndrome is a serious and progressive condition in which an abnormality in the spine pinches the spinal cord. Also known as cervical vertebral instability (CVI), and alternatively spondylolithesis, Wobblers Syndrome is a condition that can affect puppies or adult dogs. Sufferers of this syndrome develop an unsteady gait due to spinal cord compression caused by the narrowing of the vertebral canal, or by a ruptured disc in the neck. This causes the vertebral ligaments to become loosened and overstretched (hypertrophy) to the point of an inability to tauten properly when strength is needed. The vertebrae can become malformed, or do not come together properly, which puts pressure on the spinal cord causing gait problems and moderate to severe discomfort.
Current treatment for dogs suffering from Wobblers Syndrome and similar disorders includes minimizing movement of the animal and providing an environment that requires less effort from the animal in order to walk. Flat, soft surfaces with few obstacles are preferred.
It is understood that dogs with walking disorders have more difficulty walking on slippery surfaces such as hardwood floors and tile. Also, it is understood that as they age otherwise healthy dogs have difficulty walking on hard slippery surfaces due to muscle atrophy (loss of muscle tissue due to malnutrition, less exercise, etc.) and stretched ligaments and tendons. Decreased traction on such surface's force the animal to use more muscles and expend more energy in order to keep their feet from slipping out from under the animal. Such increased efforts, while hardly noticed by healthy dogs, make walking difficult and painful for older dogs and dogs suffering from Wobblers Syndrome and similar disorders. Also, because dogs suffering from Wobblers Syndrome and similar disorders are sensitive to impact with hard surfaces, simply walking on surfaces such as concrete, rocks, asphalt, tile, and hardwood floors can cause pain, bruising, and foot-pad injury.
Therefore, increasing traction between the bottom of the dog's feet and the surface being walked upon is desirable. Also, cushioning the impact between foot and floor is desirable. Also, a boot that maintains a flat surface under the animal's foot-pads is desirable. The instant invention improves upon current art with respect to all of these issues.
While prior art has addressed shoes and/boots for animals for wear outside during inclement or cold weather, as well as for aesthetic purposes, and to facilitate healing of an injured paw, no boot or shoe has been proposed that provides the therapeutic properties disclosed by the instant invention. While currently available shoes and/boots prevent animals from reinjuring paws and legs after treatment by covering said appendages during healing, such art does not provide the therapeutic properties related to chronic disorders, as disclosed by the instant invention.
Additionally, because dogs rely upon tactile feedback from their paws in order to maximize balance and efficiency of movement while walking and running, it is desirable that shoes and/boots for animals minimize interference between the animal's paw and the ground. Pet boots currently available in the art significantly decrease tactile feedback between the pet's foot and the ground.
Also, pet boots currently available in the art provide coverings that minimize or eliminate airflow around the pet's paws. While such boots prevent water and other environmental debris from contacting the paw, such boots also retain any water and debris that may be on the paw when the boots are placed on the animal. Because dogs regulate their body heat in part by sweating through the surface of their paw pads, boots that do not allow sufficient air flow result in moisture build up around the paw. Moisture and dirt inside a pet boot can cause discomfort to the animal, and may lead to bacterial infection, mold, or other problems. Improving air flow would allow the animal to comfortably wear a boot longer, thereby minimizing disturbance to the dog. It is, therefore, desirable for pet boots to maximize air flow around the paws, allowing moisture to escape and debris to naturally dislodge.
It is also desirable to provide a pet boot that allows easy inspection of the animal's foot without removing the boot. Prior art animal boots do not allow easy inspection of the animal's foot without removing the boot.
Finally, it is well understood by all pet owners that most animals initially resist having boots placed on their feet, and attempt to remove such boots once the boots are secured to the animal's feet. While prior art addresses these issues in various ways, it is clear that improved designs for increasing ease of placing boots on the animal's feet and increasing security of the boots once in place, are desirable.
In contrast to the efforts of prior art workers which heretofore have simply constructed pet boots and shoes to be worn by a pet to prevent injury, aid healing, or prevent the animal from clawing furniture, there is a need in the art for a therapeutic pet boot appointed to be worn by a pet with a chronic walking disability. There remains a need in the art for a therapeutic pet boot that provides increased traction, shock absorption, increased tactile sensation, breathability, increased ability to visually inspect the animal's foot while the boot is on, and improves ease of placing the boot on the animal.